Before We Were Heroes
by Strifers19
Summary: "Words aren't the only thing that tell people what you're thinking." I opened my mouth to reply, but no words came out. What exactly was she implying? What did she think I meant? Well… I knew what I meant. I needed her." - My take on the Highwind Scene. Bit Lemony, not nasty. Dialogue (c) SquareSoft


I used the dialogue from the game because I felt that cloud and Tifa always had this underlying meaning to everything they said. It made it more sentimental in my mind to write it with 99% if the dialogue from the game, so sorry if you're disappointed, I liked it..

Enjoy!

* * *

"Everyone's gone…" She hugged her arms, bracing herself against the slight breeze that had picked up. I looked up at the empty airship, looming above us. I wasn't exactly sure why we were out here. The tiny fire I had lit was flickering with the wind, licking at the sky gently. "Yeah, we don't have anywhere or anyone to go home to." I kicked a stone with my foot absentmindedly. A lot had happened recently and I tried not to think about it.

"You're right, but I'm sure someday… they'll come back, don't you think?" She came to sit beside me, grabbed the flimsy sleeping bag and pulled it around her shoulders. I wrapped an arm nonchalantly around her shoulder. "Hmm. I wonder? Everyone has an irreplaceable something they're holding on to, but this time, our opponent…" I sighed, uneasy about the battle to come. Sephiroth awaited us in the crater below. I could honestly say fear was gripping my nerves.

"But that's all right, even if no one comes back. As long as I'm with you… As long as you're by my side I won't give up even if I'm scared." She smiled at me, strong and determined. She made me feel like a coward. Not only did I have to fight a nearly impossible battle, but this fight would free me from his grasp. I would no longer feel like a puppet. I hesitated, "Tifa…"

"No matter how close we are, we were far apart, before this. But when we were in the Lifestream, surrounded by all those screams of anguish, I thought I heard your voice…" She took a deep breath, "You probably won't remember this, but deep in my heart I heard you calling my name… or at least I thought I did." She chuckled softly while looking down at her hands. I shifted closer to her,

"Yeah. At the time I heard you calling me. You we're calling me back from the stream of consciousness in the Lifestream. After all, I promised. That if anything were to ever happen to you, I would come to help." I grabbed her hand, looking for reassurance and to also reassure. She looked at our hands, and ran her free one over mine, "You've done a good job so far." She smirked. I could feel the slight callouses on her skin, in a way; it made me sad, she shouldn't have the rough hands of a fighter; she should be home in Nibelhiem, safe with her father. She leaned her head on my shoulder. "Cloud…? Do you think the stars can hear us? Do you think they see how hard we're fighting for them?"

I gazed into the sky, and it reminded me of Nibelhiem, sitting out on the well as a boy. There was nothing more mesmerizing as the sky at night from the well. Those nights were the only I could really spend with Tifa, after being banned from seeing her. We would sit there for hours, just staring into the sky wondering. She would lay her head on my shoulder just like she was now and make up stories with the stars, about Dragons and Princesses and the White Knight that would come to take her away. I held her tighter, missing the days when things we're easier. When all I had to worry about was becoming stronger for her. And now that she accepted me for who and what I had become, now what?

"Hey Tifa..." I swallowed hard, not sure of my words. "I-There are a lot of things I wanted to talk to you about, but now that we're together I don't know what I really wanted to say." I scratched the back of my neck, nervously. "I guess nothing's changed at all. Kind of makes you want to laugh…"

She looked at me, turning to completely face me. I pulled away slightly confused. She smiled softly, looking me dead in the eye. "Cloud," He smile widened, "Words aren't the only thing that tell people what you're thinking."

I opened my mouth to reply, but no words came out. What exactly was she implying? What did she think I meant? Well… I knew what I meant.

I needed her.

She had been there for me and seen the deepest part of my heart, yet still accepted me. Despite the fact that I never became First Class, and I wasn't in control of my own behaviour most of the time. That I was a failed experiment not even worthy of a number, she valued me. Not only as a travelling companion, but as a friend.

She needed to know how she made me feel.

I looked at her with a newfound determination, or at least a bit more determination. I had never really stopped to look at Tifa this way. Her skin looked soft and was tanned from months on the road. Her full lips were a light burgundy, naturally. The light of the fire cast a glow on her eyes that made them smolder. She blushed under my scrutiny, and bit her lip; she swallowed and moved closer to me wrapping her arms around my neck. My hands were trembling slightly as I placed them on her shoulder, slowly sliding her suspenders down her slender, yet muscular arms. She looked into my eyes, she looked nervous, but intrigued nonetheless. I took a deep breath, trying to justify our actions to myself. "Y-You sure about this, Tifa?" my voice sounded almost foreign, and my heart was racing. She glanced at my hand on her elbow, and then back up. "Like I said," She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "As long as I'm with you." I shivered slightly, took another breath, and kissed her passionately, holding her face in my hands. I had been right about her skin; it was soft, like velvet under my worn fingers. I could feel all my pent up emotions flowing through me and out. The tension and fear ebbed and I felt enveloped by her as she ran her fingers through my hair. She had shifted so that she was sitting in my lap, untying the buckles that held my shoulder guard on. I moved from her lips to her neck, feeling her pulse as I made my way lower. She arched against me, her hair touching the ground in front of us; luckily we weren't too close to the fire. I ran my hands up and under her tank top, gliding my finger up her spine as she sighed. I broke for air, and gazed at her. She looked over at the discarded sleeping bag while once again biting her lip. She reached over and pulled it towards us. She removed herself from my lap and laid the blanket next to us, close enough to the fire to be warm, but not get burnt. I moved the short distance to her and in an instant she was pinned under me, fighting to breathe as I ravished her mouth. I moved my hands back under her top and forced it over her head and out of my way. I could feel her lips beginning to swell, but I couldn't stop myself. She had allowed me this far, and I couldn't make myself turn back. She eagerly pulled my sweater over my head and I continued to kiss her, harder. The sounds she made in turn were tantalizing. I cupped her breast hard and she arched back, "Cloud…" Her voice was a breathy whisper. She fought with my belt buckle as I attempted to pull her skirt out of the way. I ran my hand down her thigh and discarded the article of clothing. As I made my way back up, I trailed kisses all the way up between her breasts, following the long, dark gash that ran from under her right breast up to her left collarbone. Sephiroth had done this to her, another thing I needed to settle with him. She distracted this train of thought by raking her nails across my back, making me buck reflexively. I removed my pants and the rest of our clothes and suddenly, everything became real. Everything was clear, and I hesitated.

"What's wrong, Cloud?" She panted, pushing a piece of my bangs out of my face. I placed my forehead on hers and she held my face, not questioning, just staying here with me. I could always count on her for that. She would always be there for me, no matter what mess I'd get myself in. I stopped thinking and kissed her again, the way we both needed.

* * *

I woke up more relaxed than ever. I had collapsed on Tifa's chest, holding her tightly as we shared what could very likely be our last night together. I shifted slowly and sat upright, stretching. The sky was starting to lighten, the stars fading back into the sky. I wished we were back in Nibelhiem for a moment, but then I remembered that our home was gone, destroyed by confusion, hate and rage. As much as I didn't want to think of it, the sky here reminded me of the fires. The deep oranges washed across the horizon like a spilled paint box. And then there was Meteor, breaking through the stratosphere, hanging in the wait to come crashing towards Midgar. To where families were evacuating. I reached over to our pile of discarded clothing and pulled mine on, trying to be careful not to wake Tifa. She stirred twice, but never woke. I climbed out of the sleeping bag and pulled my pants back on. I moved a few steps away from Tifa to look down towards the crater. There was no telling what dangers we would face in there; what truths we'd discover about Sephiroth. I would, hopefully sever the bonds he held upon me. Once and for all, things would be settled. "It's almost dawn." I said allowed to myself.

"H-Huh…?" Tifa sat up, rubbing her eyes. She smiled at me and reached for her clothes. "Sorry." I said, sincerely. "Did I wake you? It's almost dawn, Tifa." She yawned as she pulled her skirt on. "Umm… G-Good morning, Cloud," She sat in front of our now dead fire and patted the spot next to her. "Give me a little longer… Just a little bit longer," I sat next to her and she rested her head against me, "This day will never come again… So let me have this moment." She closed her eyes sighing. I placed my cheek on top of her head, "Yeah, okay. This is probably the last time we'll have together…" I felt her arm tighter around mine as we sat together. My mind continued to stir; fear was beginning to grip me again. Fear of failure; fear of loss, which was the last thing I wanted to happen. If anyone else died for or because of me, especially Tifa. At the time, I hadn't realized how much she had actually been my rock through everything. I cared about everyone more than I wanted to admit, losing any of them would be unbearable.

The sun rose dramatically over the horizon, shining brightly in the baby blue sky. Such a beautiful day to have to spend in a dark cave, fighting for our lives while the people of Midgar waited for the fall of Meteor. In the beginning, I honestly could have cared less for the state of the planet, that was the extent of the whole I had dug myself after what had happened with the loss of my best friend Zack. I cared about nothing and no one… But now.

Tifa sighed, and I knew it was time. "We'd better go." I swallowed past the lump of fear in my throat and tried my hardest to stay composed. I was about to face my nightmares.

"But, I still…!?"

I cut her off, remembering her words from the night before. "It's all right, Tifa. You said so yourself yesterday." I hugged her tightly. "At least we don't have to go on alone." Remembering her wise words helped quell my fear slightly, knowing that she would be there by my side, supporting me was enough to stand slightly taller. I was still not keen on the events that would surely take place in the Northern Crater, but she was there. Even if it was the two of us, at least we had each other.

"Yes, that's right." She beamed and squeezed my hand slightly to reassure me.

"Okay! Let's go!" I smirked at her and we walked towards the Highwind. With the warmth of Tifa's hand on mine, I forced the fear to the back of my mind. Trying to be brave, fear made me weak, and I couldn't allow myself to fail. I had to ensure a future for not only the planet, but for the possible future that Tifa and I could have.

Little did I know what was to become of my life, and the hole I would work myself into.


End file.
